Spirited Away
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: Ever since Mallory was a child she has always dreams of a boy with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. Millory AU, Fantasy AU, Gods AU
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Mallory was a child she has always dreams of a boy with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. In the dream, she's older, wearing a beautiful white dress and a golden crown as if she was a bride. They would talk and he seems eager to know her life, what happens in her waking hours. She would oblige, of course.

Whenever she talks about boys, he would frown, but doesn't say anything, she didn't like him frowning so she avoided those topics like a plague around him. He would show her his world while their hands are interlaced, this is his kingdom, he says, a beautiful forest with all assortment of vegetation, animals, and beings not of her world. Mallory loves nature, so she loves everything about his kingdom and everything in his kingdom loves her.

When she was older, she asked the boy why he appears on her dreams, he only smiled and said nothing but planted a kiss on her cheek. She doesn't know why, but she just smiled back like she should already know the answer and then she woke up.

Her dreams of that boy stopped when she turned 16. She missed him, their conversations, and his kingdom, but alas, the dream must end sometime she guessed.

When she was 18, her mother had asked her to accompany her to visit her grandmother, she had not seen her for over 2 years now. It's not that they are not in a good relationship with her, it's just that she lives far away and her mother does not let Mallory visit her alone.

Her grandmother always had stories to tell. She once told her about the Forest God behind their house he was a malevolent god, he would bless those that helps the forest, but condemned those who harmed it. She sometimes brings Mallory to a small shrine in the forest for the Forest God. They would clean it up and place offerings on it. She also told her about the Prince of the forest, mischievous little one he is, he would sometimes play tricks on the people that visits the forest, makes them lost for hours, making the fishes jump so they would get splashed by the river water, or making eerie sound only to find a small rabbit or deer passing by. You could sometimes hear his boyish laughter after he plays a prank on you.

Mallory's grandmother was sick in bed when they arrived, a nurse taking care of her. They talked while she was in bed, she told her stories again and she would share hers to her as well.

One day her grandmother asked her a favor. "Mallory, you know the forest seems to be sad, I think the Forest God is sad that I have not cleaned his shrine, would you be a dear and go to the shrine to clean and serve an offering". Without hesitation, she accepted.

She remembers the way, there shouldn't be a problem going there, she just had to follow her grandmothers' path. She does hope that the forest Prince does not play a prank on her. She smiled and shook her head, those were just stories. When she arrived at the shrine, a man taller than her was standing in front of it. He had long blonde hair and wore a black suit. Now who on earth would enter the forest in such an outfit. She stood beside the man and excused herself as she was going to clean the shrine. The man did not acknowledge her, just kept staring at the shrine. When she finished her task, the man was still there, unmoving.

She bid him goodbye, but before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm. She was surprised and starred at the hands that held her, slowly looking up at his face. She gasped when she saw those eyes, as clear and blue as the sky, she had stared at those eyes long ago. Time seems to have stopped, the man did not speak nor did she. As the sun sets, the man spoke.

"My Mallory"

As soon as the light of the sun disappears, so did he.

She ran back to her grandmother's house, she didn't know what happened, was she dreaming, was it the forest Prince playing a cruel prank on her. Why did that man look like the one in her dreams? Was she dreaming?

When she got back, her grandmother was sitting up and reading a book. She looked much better than when she left and she forgot why she was running away from the forest.

Before they slept, Mallory stayed in her grandmothers' room to listen to her stories again. But this time, it was different, because it was about her and she seemed sad about it.

"You know you were born here my dear" she nodded, "did you also know that you almost didn't live when you were born. I was so afraid of what was happening to you, the midwife tried to revive you, all we could do is pray. I prayed to the Forest God to save you and then you finally took your first breath, I didn't know he listened to my prayer until I slept and dreamed of him. I don't remember his face now but he has such beautiful hazel eyes like that of the earth he ruled."

"He told me his Prince has taken a liking to you, so he agreed to share his life with you to save you. But my dear, in exchange he would like something of you. He didn't say what he wanted, but he said he'll see you again when it is time."

This story surprised her, she didn't expect that. However, it is just a story and there is nothing to be worried about. But somehow there was something tugging at her memory from earlier of that day.

The next morning Mallory's grandmother passed away.

Out of sadness and grief she ran to the forest without thinking, she went to the shrine and prayed that this was not real.

A hand touched her shoulders and she quickly turned to see a man with a long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also sad and she kept on crying.

"She's finally passed", he said, Mallory only nodded.

"It was her time, there is nothing to be done anymore, she has been suffering for some time now and your presence help her to let go. This is good for her, no more pain, or ache, she was happy to see you again, that's all that matters now".

Mallory suddenly hugged this stranger and kept on crying. He didn't move or pushed her away, he caressed her brown hair with one hand and gently placed the other on her back to calm her down.

After sometime, her sobbing died down, she just needed to cry her grief. She pushed herself off the man and apologized for ruining his clothes.

"I don't mind", he said. "Would you like to get some tea to calm your nerves before you head back home? I live nearby."

Mallory looked back at pathway, ready to reject this stranger.

He held up his hand "It won't take long, I promise", he told her while he waits for her to accepts his offer.

She didn't know why, but she felt at ease with him, but she has not tried to accept his hand yet.

"I'm Michael", still holding up his hand for her.

"I'm Mallory", she responded and finally took his hand.

"I know", he replied. She guessed that since he knew of her grandmother, she must've told him stories about her.

As he led her to a pathless way to the forest, she asked, "How do you know my grandmother?"

"I've lived here for a long time", was his only response.

Mallory looked around, she doesn't know this part of the forest anymore, Michael seems to have noticed her worry and assured her that he could get her back, as long as she is with him, she will never get lost in the forest.

He led her to a cottage, it looked small, but she guessed if he was only using it as a vacation house, it didn't matter. But when she entered the house it looked so much bigger. It was beautiful like it's from those home magazines. The staircase to her left was made of stone and the handle of wood, there is a fireplace beneath it that kept the house warm. There is a coffee table and a love seat with intricate designs, also made of wood in front of the hearth. The whole house seems to have been only made from natural resources.

Michael asked her to sit on the couch as he prepared the tea and seemed to be giddy doing it. He entered a room next to the fireplace, she guessed it was the kitchen.

Mallory contemplated why she has gone with this stranger, yes, he knows of her grandmother, but she doesn't. Is it strange that even though this is a fact, she still trusts him? He is like a dream, yes, just like her dreams when she was younger, he looked like him. Now, why does that sound familiar?

After a few minutes Michael came out of the kitchen holding a tray for the tea.

"I only have jasmine, I hope you don't mind", he said as he placed the tray on the coffee table and poured the tea in fine china cups.

"I don't mind, thank you", Mallory replied as she took the cup presented to her.

He took his own tea and sat at the far end of the love seat, she guessed that he must be doing it to make her comfortable.

Mallory took a sip of the tea, it was delicious, it was warm but not too hot and she hummed in satisfaction. This has put a smile on the face of her host.

After they finished the tea, she thanked Michael again and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going Mallory?", he asked in a husky voice.

"I'm going home", she said, but as she thought about it, where was her home again.

"But this is your home", he said.

She thought about it, was this her home?

"This is all for you", he spoke again. "What I do, is all for you". "Don't you remember me?"

Oh, she remembered now, he is her lover, the Prince of the Forest, Michael.

He smiled at her sweetly, knowing that she remembers him now. All those time that they were together in her dream, however, it was not a dream for him. The moment he gave his life to her, he was hers for eternity.

Her reality and her dreams have been switched the moment the tea touched her lips. He has waited for so long for her to return to this forest. His Mallory, he held up his hand for her to lead her outside which she took without hesitation this time, as soon as they left the house and into the forest, her simple sun dress turned into a white gown and her hair now adorned with crown of leaves made of gold. She will forget her grief and life as a human, it will just be a dream for her.

Her mother will not remember she had a child and will never return after the funeral.

The woodland creatures smiled and greeted the couple, their master and mistress, home. Her smile was wide and it seems the woods enjoyed her presence; the wind blew gently while the tree rustles in harmony.

Mallory looked into Michael's blue eyes and caressed his long blonde hair, "I'm sorry I'm late, I've missed you", she said.

Michael's smile grew wider and held her closer to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Welcome home, love".

* * *

Notes:

\- Mallory's grandmother's death was the "When it is time", because she made the prayer to save her.

\- This Chapter was posted in my AO3 account since 2018-11-20.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Mallory have been living together in a land that was given to him by his father to rule and to prepare them for their future duties as King and Queen. They are still young and needed to learn a lot before they rule this realm, especially Mallory who was not born of this realm and knows nothing about ruling. Michael, on the other hand was taught and raised to rule.

Despite Mallory's short comings, she had learned fast from her mentors and seems to have a knack with using her powers. She was quite a talent for someone that should not even know how to use them. When Michael gave her a bouquet of white roses, she changed its color to blue and turned them into butterfly, she made them dance around Michael then she turned them back so that the petal would land squarely on his face to tease him. This ensued a chase between the couple.

Michael was not surprised by her affinity to using her powers but he was always happy to give her a praise. He loves to shower Mallory with gifts and affection, at first, she was shy and hesitant to accept them, but finally relented when it was obvious that he was not taking no for an answer.

Michael is a dream seer, like his mother. This was how he knew of Mallory's fate and destiny. When he was younger, a dream came to him every night a few days before she was born. He first saw a babe, a child, a girl, then a woman. They all wore the same white gown, golden crown of leaves, and a red string on her pinky finger attached to his. When it was apparent that this girl was his destiny, he immediately informed his parents who wasted no time looking for his future bride.

However, on the last day, he saw the babe again, she was pale, there was no sign of life. Although he panicked, he was still able to look at his surroundings to finally figure out where she was. She was a human and will soon be born. He immediately told his father his findings to have him go to the human world and save the babe.

Michael's father told him that if he truly wishes to save the babe, there was only one thing he can do and that is to give her half his life. He did not hesitate to agree. However, since this will be done in the human realm, this magic will only work if a prayer was made. Michael and his father crossed the realm and waited until the child's grandmother finally made the prayer.

Michael understood the consequences of his choice that day. His and Mallory's lives are intertwined so tightly that if one dies, so is the other. His parents also have the same fate. He made sure that he will grow strong enough to be able to protect his Mallory like his father to his mother.

As he grew older and stronger, he was able to manifest Mallory to him, however, only while she sleeps. He watched her grow into the versions of herself that he saw in his dreams so long ago.

He waited for so long to be able to retrieve his bride, and finally, when the old woman who made the prayer was nearing her end. He crosses to the human realm again. He watched the old woman struggle with her illness for days, he tried to help her a bit with the pain until his Mallory finally came.

Michael is worried, Mallory has been dreaming about her previous life lately, the dreams should have ended long ago, however, they persisted this time. He would sometimes enter her dreams to make sure she does not remember, but it always plays out as he is just part of the dream, he is unable to interfere.

As proud of he is of her that her powers have grown so strong to even unconsciously stop him from interfering, he fears that if this continues, she will remember. He fears that she will hate him for taking her away from her family. What if she demands to be sent back to her world, that is a wish he can no longer grant, she had stayed and eaten the food from this realm for so long.

He grew nervous each night and showed on his face day in and day out.

Mallory finally had to put her foot down, Michael has had a perpetual scowl all week. The palace servants started to fear him due to his sudden outburst of rage, the slightest irk can tick him off. The earth would shake or the fire from the hearth would suddenly blaze. Whatever element that is close by would mirror his rage. Between them, he should be the older one, but he acts like a child sometimes.

She waited until they are in the privacy of their rooms. No one needs to know whatever it is that will slip pass their lips.

She sat at the couch at the side of their bed and asked him to join her. It was obvious in Michael's face of his worries and fears maybe coming true. To try ease his nerves, she took his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Can you tell me why you are angry?", was her question.

"I... I am not angry", he stuttered.

Mallory scoffed, "Who are you trying to fool, love".

"I don't want you to hate me", was his answer.

She sighed drew his hands on her lips to give it a peck. "I don't hate you, I will never hate you, I love you."

Mallory used her other hand to turn Michael's head towards her so she can look straight at his blue eyes, so she could convey her true feelings.

"Whatever I'm gonna say to you now, I want you to only listen, you cannot interject, do you understand?".

He only nodded in response, this was it, his fears coming true, he thought.

She placed his hand on her lap and kept it in place with both her hands.

She breathed in deeply and started. "I've known for a while now, that you took me from my home".

Michael opened his mouth only to shut it again, he promised.

"It was not that hard to figure out you know, the only memory I have with this realm is always with you. I have no parents to call my own here, don't get me wrong, your parents are nothing but kind and loving and I am happy you shared them with me, but there are too many gaps".

"Also, when I started learning to use my powers, the mentors you gave me, they told me that my powers are from you, we are sharing them as we are sharing your life and you're a dream seer".

It finally dawns on him, of course this was what happened. He sighed heavily and pulled Mallory into an embrace. He didn't think that ability will be shared too, it usually does not happen in their situation. It was not unheard of that a bloodline ability can be shared along with a life-share, but it is rare. His Mallory is more amazing than he could have ever imagined. Michael kissed the top of her head and said his apologies.

* * *

Notes:

\- In the "Other Realm", Michael's father is a King, but a god in the Human Realm. Different realms different rules.

\- This Chapter was posted in my AO3 account since 2018-11-24.


End file.
